


Delightful Distractions

by ChaoticLilAznGurl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLilAznGurl/pseuds/ChaoticLilAznGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that taking the wrong phone by accident was so much fun. Especially when said phone belonged to someone famous? A romantic comedy in 500-word snippets. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.
> 
> Story explanation: All chapters will be in perfect 500-words. No more and no less. I cannot make you stay, so before you're sucked into one of my other amazing (I lie) story, quickly push the back button before it's too late. Chapters will be in perfect drabbles given by friends, request, or random prompts I find on the internet.
> 
> In case you missed it: All chapters will be perfect drabble words.

 

When Kagome opened her eyes to a new dawn, her first sight was her sister’s erotica book standing in front of her face. Glaring at the novel she ignored the book and stretched, wiping her drool. _‘Last time I sleep at her flat. I need to stop sleeping on desks.’_

 

Her internet at the dormitory wasn’t working and was told that it’ll be fixed the next day, so she was staying over at her sister’s place. She got up and grabbed her bag with her morning essentials and went to do her daily morning ritual; using all the hot water and not caring if her sister’s water bill went up a few.

 

Walking to the kitchen, wearing only a towel, she rolled her eyes at the messy dishes scattered across the kitchen counter. _‘And mother thought_ I _was the messy one.’_ Looking at the clock, she estimated she had about an hour or less until she has to leave for the bus. Looking back at the messy kitchen, she cringed, rolling up her invisible sleeves and went into battle with the weeks old stains in the kitchenware.

 

Her sister, Kagura, who was older than her by three years, worked in one of the top companies in the world; Takahashi Corporation. She was a secretary for the younger brother who owned half the corporation and worked beside his older half-brother, who Kagura had a huge crush on but was professional about it.

 

Which led to Kagura’s unhealthy obsession with erotic novels; making sure the main male character has either long haired, cold, and/or proud characteristics. Or all of the above.

 

Kagome had the pleasure of meeting both of the brothers and instantly connected with the younger brother: Inuyasha.

 

Placing the last wet dish in the dishwasher and some in the drying rack, she once again looked at the clock and estimated that it took her about 30 minutes to wash all the weeks old dishes which gave her 30 minutes to get ready.

 

In the bathroom, blow-drying her hair, her new one-day-old phone screen lit up, stating that she received a message from one of her best friends.

 

_Where you at?_

_-Luka_

_At Kagura’s. Why?_

_-Kagome_

_Need a ride?_

_-Luka_

 

Kagome looked at the time on her phone and typed in ‘Nope’ and hit the send button. Leaving her hair half wet, she went to her sleep over bag and grabbed the clothes she wanted to wear that day.

 

Hopping on one boot while zipping up the other, she grabbed her book bag and her sleep over bag and threw it over her shoulder. Making sure the automatic door lock was secure; she went to the elevator and pushed the down button.

 

As Kagome got out of the bus, she received another text, this time from Inuyasha.

 

_I see you :D_

_-Inuyasha_

 

Blinking at the message, she looked around, trying to spot the unique hair color only to bump into a solid chest which caused them both to drop their phones.

 


	2. Stupid Chicken Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

Squeaking at the sudden impact, she fell on her behind. Rubbing her bum, she saw the man reach down and thought he was about to give her a hand only see that he was reaching for his phone. Huffing in annoyance, she grabbed hers and quickly stood up, dusting herself off and was about to strode past when he grabbed her hoodie.

 

Squawking in outrage, she turned and was about to yell at him when she noticed the two familiar bags hanging from his hand. Gasping in embarrassment, she grabbed both bags and looked at the guy in front of her. The first thing she noticed was the sunglasses, which was hid him from the world. Next was his hair and in held a giggle.

 

“Thanks.” She mumbled.

 

The stranger nodded at her and turned, continued his path down the sidewalk. She frowned a bit at his manners and continued on her destination towards Inuyasha and muttered, “Stupid chicken-butt.”

 

Unknown to her, the stranger heard her every word and looked back to briefly glared at her back before continuing on his destination.

 

Once Kagome reached the table Inuyasha was at, she dropped her bags and placed her head on her folded arms which she placed on the table before her. Hearing a deep chuckle from the man across from her, she continued to ignore him until she heard a cup sliding towards her.

 

She bit her lip and contemplated whether to give in or not. When the sliding stopped and started to retreat, her hand flashed out and grabbed the cup before it could retreat any further. Taking a huge gulp of her favorite seasonal flavor from Starbucks she ignored the chuckles once more.

 

She signed and floated into heaven with the taste of perfectly blended coffee with flavored peppermint syrup, rich mocha sauce, milk and ice. It was topped with sweetened whipped cream and dark chocolate curls; AKA her number two weakness: Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino Blended Beverage.

 

“You free tonight?”

 

The question snapped her away from her heaven. She waved goodbye in her mind as it slowly faded away to answer his question intelligently, “Huh?”

 

Inuyasha gave a quick eye-roll at her response and repeated his question like someone would to a slow minded individual. “Are you free tonight?”

 

Scowling at him, she upturned her nose at his question and ignored him. Feeling her phone vibrate once again and was about to answer when her phone was snatched away by the amber-eyed fiend. “Hey!”

 

Inuyasha pushed the end button and held the phone out of her reach. “I’ll give it back if you answer the question.”

 

“I have work tonight. Now gimmie my phone back.” She squeaked as it was thrown at her.

 

“Keh, work.”

 

“Yes work, Inuyasha. Not all of us are billionaires.”

 

He once again rolled his eyes as he watched her sip her coffee. “How can you stand something cold and minty in the morning?”

 

“What about you and your obsession with ramen.” She countered back.


	3. Dobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Naruto. All characters (except a few OC’s) belong to their creative owners.

As Kagome settled in her seat, her phone vibrated again. Looking to make sure the professor hasn’t arrived yet, she answered it, “Hello?”

 

It was quiet for a few seconds until a deep voice spoke once, “The phone in your hands isn’t yours. It belongs to me and I have your phone up against my ear. I’ll be waiting for you in a small café on the corner of 4th and 3rd street. Be there at 4. Don’t be late.”

 

-Click-

 

Blinking, Kagome looked at the screen and scowled. _‘What do you mean the phone isn’t mine?’_ She moved her thumb across her Nokia E7 and went towards the pictures. She couldn’t help but gasp and drop the phone gaining the entire class attention. Looking up in embarrassment, she quickly grabbed the phone and ran off, her satchel over her shoulder.

 

 

Sasuke sat on the second floor of the small café where he was supposed to meet the stranger who had his phone at 4. He adjusted his sunglasses and stared at the phone on the table resting in front of him. He took a sip of his tea and leaned back. Relaxing into the chair, he took in the quiet sounds at the café and cherished the free time he rarely has.

 

Once Kagome reached her very own single room dormitory and closed the door, she leaned back against it and slid down, staring at the picture in the phone.

 

Who _couldn’t_ recognize the face? Then realization dawned upon her. She was holding _Uchiha Sasuke_ ’s phone! As she was scrolling through the pictures, the phone in her hand vibrated with a message.

 

_Where you at?_

_-Dobe_

 

Kagome stared at the message and contemplated to whether answer it or not.

 

_You’re missing out on all the fun. Forgot that Kiba had a pool party with all the Victoria Secret models?_

_-Dobe_

 

Kagome blanched. Kiba? As in Inuzuka Kiba? The model who went everywhere with his dog, Akamaru?

 

_Sasuuuuukeeeeeee? You there? Doing your hair again? Making sure all strands are even? xD_

_-Dobe_

 

Kagome couldn’t help the small little smile that appeared on her lips. Her fingers were hovering over the keyboard, thinking of a response but went with whatever.

_This isn’t Sasuke. I took the wrong phone by mistake._

_-Sasuke_

_Come on, Sasuke. That didn’t work the last time you sent it._

_-Dobe_

_No really. I bumped into him this morning we both dropped our phones and we took each other’s by accident._

_-Sasuke_

_…no joke?_

_-Dobe_

_No joke. Who are you, btw? All Sasuke has for your name is Dobe._

_-Sasuke_

_That asshole. I’m Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. What’s yours?_

_-Dobe_

 

Kagome felt like banging her head against the door, Uzumaki Naruto; famous actor and part time model. Kagome contemplated whether to give him her name. She sat there, staring at the screen for a few minutes until she replied.

 

_My name’s Kagome._

_-Sasuke_

_So Kaggy-chan. Wana mess with Sasuke?_

_-Dobe_

 

Kagome thought for a minute before writing her response.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Erotica
> 
> Words: 500
> 
> R/R!


End file.
